Agent Allison Lovato
by TheAnnakpick
Summary: Agent Lovato is sent to be trained by Sarah Walker and John Casey, then given an assignment and a cover name, Sonny Monrue, and sent to Hollywood to be on a show called So Random. Channy will happen eventually.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sonny With a Chance or Chuck

Now please continue on...

Sarah POV

After closing up the Orange Orange for the night I headed down the stairs to Castle to check on some files that the general sent yesterday.

"General." I heard Casey say. I headed to the main conference room.

"Major Casey where's Agent Walker?"

"Right here general." I announced making my presence known.

"I have an assignment for the two of you. We have a brand new recruit named Agent Allison Lovato. I want you to train her-"

"Sorry to interrupt but aren't there facilities for that?" I asked confused.

"Yes there are, but Agent Lovato is top secret to the CIA and the NSA, we need some of our best agents to train her under the radar." She paused before continuing. "She will arrive there in about an hour. And when she gets there you have to meet her at the door of the Orange Orange. Since you don't know what she looks like we have told her to ask where's castle ground so you will know it's her."

"What about Bartowski general? Is it okay for him to know about her?" Casey cut in.

"She is allowed to be known to Chuck. He could possibly help with the training also. But to his family and friends, that includes Mr. Grimes, she is Agent Walker's cousin Sunny Munrue. Any questions?"

"How long do we have to train her?" I asked.

"You have nine months to train her. Good luck."

The screen went blank.

"Well the next nine months ought to be interesting." Casey said

"We should read the files we have on her before she arrives." I suggested ignoring his statement.

I sat down and opened Lovato's file. After reading a few lines I looked at Casey. "Well according to this she's a fast learner."

"So it makes our job a little less challenging…wonderful." He said sarcastically.

"You should try to be a little bit nicer Casey. I mean look at it this way, the general thinks we are her best agents. That should make you a little happy at least."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Walker."

Smirking, I went back to reading the file.

Allison POV

After being dropped off in the parking lot of a local Buy More I headed over to the Orange Orange.

I looked over my outfit once more, seeing everything look okay I knocked on the door.

A moment later I saw movement inside, then a strikingly beautiful women opened the door.

I decided it was time to say what I was told to. "Where's castle ground?"

The lady immediately had a small smile on her lips. "Come on in."

She led me to the back and then down a flight of stairs. When we reached the bottom I noticed another person.

The lady spoke first. "Okay Allison lets start off with introductions and get that out of the way. I'm Sarah Walker. Big, tall, and scary over there is John Casey, you can call him Casey."

I smiled at her. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Allison Lovato, and you can call me what you like I guess, just please don't call me maggot."

Sarah laughed for a moment. "Oh no worries on that with me, I'll just be calling you Allison. Casey will probably be calling you by your last name, that's what he does to Chuck."

Casey cut in. "She's a young lady, I'll be calling her Allison as well." He nodded in my direction.

"Who's Chuck?" I asked Sarah.

"He is the other man on our team, you'll meet him tomorrow." She answered.

"Yeah he's also Walker's man." Casey said with a grunt.

My eyebrows went up in interest as I looked back at Sarah. "You can have a relationship with another agent?"

"Well the most important rule of being an agent is to never fall in love, but I guess I broke that rule."

"It sounds like a really good story, will you tell me about it?" I asked.

"Okay before this becomes a sappy story let's focus on the task at hand here." Casey stepped in stopping our new conversation.

While he had his back to us, Sarah mouthed later to me, I was mentally jumping up and down.

He turned back to face me. "Okay we came up with some things only one of us will teach you then other things both of us will teach you."

"Lay it on me. I think I can handle it."

"Walker will be teaching you how to use and throw knives and seduction. I will teach you how to use guns. And we will both teach you how to fight and anything else you would need to know."

"Sounds good to me, when do we get started?" I chimed in.

"You are unusually chipper for an agent." Sarah stated.

"That's why they picked me; I'm the type of person they're looking for. Nice, happy, and the least expected to be an agent."

"That's a very good point."

Casey was looking over a file. "We'll get started tomorrow. That will give you a chance to settle in."

"Okay where am I staying? They told me you would know." I informed them.

"Well we decided since you're posing as my cousin you will be staying with me." She paused for a second before saying more. "Well I guess that's all, we can go ahead and leave if you're ready Allison."

"I'm ready when you are, Sarah."

"All right then. We'll see you tomorrow Casey." Sarah said on our way out.

"Goodbye Casey." I said politely. I heard a grunt from him; I guess that's his farewell.

Please review! I wanna write more for it, but I want to know if it's good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, what's up? Well since you can't technically answer this question on here just go ahead and read the new chapter of Agent Allison Lovato. Enjoy! :)**

**I do not own Chuck or Sonny With a Chance**

**Now for the story...**

**Sarah's Apartment**

**8:00 am**

Sarah POV

Walking back into my apartment I saw Allison putting on the last of her makeup in front of the mirror.

"Hey Sarah, will you tell me about you and Chuck now? Pretty please." She pleaded me.

I chuckled. "Sure why not."

"Yay!" she cheered with a huge grin.

I sat down on the edge of the bed before starting. "Well in the beginning I ran away from it, trying to avoid falling in love, but I should have known it was inevitable."

She sat down next to me and crossed her legs. "What got you to stop running?"

"He saved my life," I said softly being swept up in the memory. "From someone else who was on our team actually, Daniel Shaw. He found out I killed his wife for my red test, so he was going to kill me, but Chuck killed him. He shot someone for me, he had never fired a gun before, and never wanted to, but that night he did."

"Wow…that's love girl." She told me.

"Yeah, and you know right after that we tried to quit the spy life." I said looking up at her.

Her face showed only shock. "Really? Why?"

"Because spies weren't allowed to be together, we thought that Beckman would separate us if she found out. But we couldn't do it, being agents was in our blood I guess. And when we did eventually come back we told Beckman the truth and it all worked out perfectly. She even told us that it was about time we got together."

"I guess it's pretty bad when you get the general telling you that." She said laughing.

I joined in on the laughter. "Yeah."

Glancing at the clock I noticed the time. "Oh we gotta get going or we are going to be late for your first day of training." I stated while moving from the bed and grabbing my car keys. "You ready?"

"Yep let's go."

**Castle **

**8:47 am**

Chuck POV

"Hey Casey, where's Sarah?" I asked walking down the entrance stairs into castle.

"I wasn't in charge of watching her, Bartowski." Was his helpful response.

"Thanks Casey, I knew I could count on you." I said sarcastically, which was followed by a growl from Casey.

I decided it was time to be kind and change the subject. "So what's going on today?"

"Walker and I are training a new recruit for the next nine months."

Confusion hit me. "Don't they have facilities for that?"

"They do but the recruit we are training is top secret to the NSA and CIA." He replied in a bored tone.

"I see." I drawled out.

I looked up when I heard footsteps and saw a young woman, no older than 19, with chestnut brown hair. When she reached me I also realized she had chocolate brown eyes.

She smiled. "Hi I'm Allison, you must be Chuck." She said while holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Yes. And I'm guessing you're the new agent." I replied while taking her hand and giving it a firm shake before releasing.

"Yep! Agent Allison Lovato." She said while grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"You seem very excited." I said laughing.

"Yeah! When I was little I always pretended like I was a spy and now I really am one!" she exclaimed.

"Well congrats on your accomplishment."

"Who's accomplishment?" I heard my angel ask while she came down the stairs.

"Hey Bartowski, I found Walker." Casey said smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Casey."

I turned and smiled at Sarah as she came up to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Did Casey fill you in on Allison?" she asked after the kiss ended.

"Yes he told me that you guys were training her." I replied.

"Awesome! Alright Allison what do you want to learn first? Guns, seduction, or knives?" she asked looking over her shoulder at Allison.

"I'll take knives for 300." Allison said with a grin.

"Okay, come with me and we'll start your first lesson." Sarah stated while walking into another room

Hey can you please review this story, I would feel better about my work if you did. And if you don't review then I won't continue it cuz I'll think no one likes it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am so sorry it took this long to update. I had school work and plus I had writers block. And I'm also sorry that it is short for this chapter!**

**On with the story!**

**Castle **

**9:15 am.**

**Month 1 **

"Okay Allison, let's get started." Sarah said joining her in Castle's training room while carrying a handful of throwing knives and two knife holsters.

"What's first?" Allison asked curiously.

Sarah handed her one of the holsters. "Hiding knives on the body." She walked over and put the knives on the table that was off to the side of the room. "Since you're wearing shorts right now, wrap that holster around your thigh and we'll work from there."

Facing back to Allison she saw her finishing up attaching the holster to her leg.

"Now take a couple of these knives and put them in your holster." She instructed her while passing them over to her.

Completing her newest task Allison looked over at her instructor in anticipation.

"Okay we'll start off with the easiest one. The hammer grip. You place your thumb on the spine of the knife, make sure that your wrist is completely stiff when you throw it, otherwise you're going to have uncontrollable rotations." She instructed while giving an example and throwing it at the target across the room. "Okay now you try."

"Alright…I can do this." Allison said mostly to herself.

She threw the knife, but apparently did something wrong because the knife missed the target by a long shot and flew right out of the room and was then followed with a loud girlish scream.

"Oops…" she whispered.

"You ok honey?" Sarah called out.

They heard a quiet yeah before Chuck came through the door. "I think you missed Allison." He stated before handing her the knife back.

"I am so sorry Chuck I-" she started before Chuck cut her off.

"Hey it's fine, it didn't hit me, it just shocked me. You missed me by a few inches." He said then smiled and left the room.

"Yep that's my Chuck…" Sarah stated chuckling, "Okay let's get back to practicing. Try again and try to keep it in the room this time."

Allison nodded then turned back towards the target. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and throwing the knife like it was a snake that bit her. The knife cut through the air like butter and hit the target, six inches from the bulls eye.

"Very nice. Now let's keep working with that on your practice." Sarah said with an excited smirk growing quickly on her face.

Please review!


End file.
